


Whisper (Din Djarin x fem!reader)

by Magicrow



Series: Tigaanur [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M O R E touching, Mentions of Violence, Romance, Slow Burn, The Mandalorian Season 1, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, and finally some kisses, as promised, kinda suggestive themes?, still sharing a bed, tiny bit angst, touch-starved reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicrow/pseuds/Magicrow
Summary: Part 3 to "Touch" and "Embrace" which you should read before this one at best!Both of you longed for one another, wishing to have leaned into each other that night but there seemed to always be something holding you back. However, after months of faint touches one of you could no longer contain these whispered desires.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/you, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Series: Tigaanur [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107578
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	Whisper (Din Djarin x fem!reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Panic attack!, mentioning of violence, M O R E touching and bed sharing, and finally some … kisses? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), slightly suggestive themes? (not so sure this time but better be safe than sorry), also a tiny bit of Din’s POV! (we get to know how the tin man feels about you!)
> 
> Category: fluff, hurt/comfort
> 
> Notes: The torture is over and Part 3 is finally here! I hope y'all will enjoy because … writing this was a real challenge, I tell you guys. I have like … only bad experiences regarding physical intimacy and the kisses are the whole plot point in this fic… I hope I managed to pull it off regardless.  
> (Also, coming up with summaries for these parts gets more and more difficult…)  
> Note 2: Set during season 1 but… to be honest I feel like this series has no timeline anymore.  
> Note 3: If you like my writing: I’m taking requests at the moment over on tumblr! Or if you want to be notified when I uploud something: I have a taglist there, too! (My tumblr: magicrowiswritingstuff)

Din sat in the pilot seat, his arms crossed before his chest, body tense and his thoughts racing in tight circles behind the beskar of his helmet as he stared out of the window and at the forest in which he had landed the Razor Crest in to hide and lay low for a while. His thoughts had been all over the place lately. Ever since he had let you take the helmet off, he seemed unable to stay concentrated. And even though you hadn’t seen anything the mere thought of your fingers tracing his face to create an image of it, of him in your mind made his body shiver. When he thought about how you had called him beautiful without any hesitation his thoughts got mushy, a stupidly big smile hiding behind the helmet. And when he thought about how close your lips had been to his that night, so close that he had been able to feel your breath on his face, his body seemed to freeze while a strange heat crept up his neck and settled on his face. And all he could do was wishing he had leaned into you that night, longing to get to know how your lips would feel like on his own…

Din blinked and cursed under his breath when he finally noticed that he had spaced out. He had spaced out _again_. With a huff he forcefully shook his head, trying to sort his thoughts, trying to keep them focused. This happened far more often than it should. It was something he couldn't allow himself to do. He was supposed to protect, supposed to look out for the Child and ... you. He clenched his jaw and forced his thoughts to stay focused, to not wander to how your eyes always lit up whenever the Child clawed at your pants, begging to be picked up. How his heart seemed to skip a beat whenever your soft laugh broke the tense silence inside the Razor Crest. How your presence filled every room you were in with warmth. How-  
He was torn from his thoughts and jerked out of the pilot seat when something hit the window right in front of him. With his hand immediately wrapped around the grip of his blaster he took one step forward, instinctively ready to draw his weapon. But then his eyes locked onto your grinning form and he promptly let go of the blaster, his body relaxing only seconds later.  
With the Child hoisted against your hip you threw another small rock against the cockpit's window, laughing at Din's annoyed form, you could tell by his arms, that were crossed before his chest and how he shifted his weight slightly more onto one foot, before you gesturing at him to come outside.  
Din watched you disappear around the Razor Crest to the hangar and let out a long sigh, placing his hands on his hips as he shook his head silently, cursing at himself again. He had let his thoughts wander again! He hadn't been alert. He wouldn't have been able to react fast enough should have had happened something outside of the Razor Crest. Should have happened something to you and the Child. His jaw tensed underneath his helmet and his eyes hardened. He couldn't let anything happen to the two of you. He had to focus, he couldn't allow his thoughts to wander off. Not anymore, not again. He had to stop thinking about you all the time. He had to ban you from his thoughts. He gulped hard but nodded at himself. It was just too dangerous.  
  
With his plan set in stone, Din slowly set himself in motion and began to climb down the ladder. And with every step his decision solidified more. This couldn't happen again. He was supposed to protect you and the Child but he couldn't do that when he always lost himself in his thoughts. Even when it pained him, he had to let go off you. At least in his thoughts.  
At the end of the ladder Din stood still for a while, intensely staring into the void, his eyes not focused on anything in particular. He had to banish you out of his thoughts, he had to focus. He would still see you, your smile, your bright eyes ... but these thoughts had to stop and therefore also the faint touches. He furrowed his brows and nodded at himself, reassuring himself that this was the only option.  
But then he turned around to walk out of the hangar and he saw you. He saw you playing with the Child, rolling in the grass with him, giggling and laughing loudly. He saw how you enjoyed the sunny day in the forest, how the stress he had noticed more prominently on your face ever since a few weeks, had now vanished completely. You didn't worry about anything in that moment, you just lived. And the only thing Din could do was freeze mid motion and stare at you. The smile on your lips captivated him, enchanted him. His thoughts were immediately circling around you again. The sun made your eyes glow and sparkle with so much joy he rarely got to see in his life. It felt like he was seeing you for the very first time.  
His heart stuttered against his ribs as a strange warmth traveled up from it to his face, the echo of his blood buzzing in his ears and his first thought was that he might have been hit by something, that he had been injured and his blood was pumping faster because of that. But when his eyes glanced over the clearing and the trees of the forest there was nothing. His gaze fell back on you and his heart jumped once again. Taken by surprise he sucked in a sharp breath and clenched his jaw afterwards. His heart wasn't racing because of some threat, it was racing because of _you_. Din's thoughts morphed into a tornado of incoherent whispers that had haunted him ever since _that_ night and his face twisted into an expression of shock when the realization slowly dawned on him. In that exact moment he realized that he wouldn't be able to go through with his previous decision. He wouldn't be able stop thinking about you. He wouldn't be able to let you go.   
  
  
_______________  
  
  
You groaned in discomfort and stretched your arms over your head until the muscles and bones in your shoulders let out a satisfying sound. But even after that your body still felt stiff and the copilot seat hadn't gotten any more comfortable. You weren't even sitting for long but not leaving the Razor Crest for two weeks took his toll on you. It felt like you couldn't move anymore, you felt restricted. But it wasn't like Din had forbidden you to leave the safety of the ship, you simply didn't ask to join him outside anymore. You were the one who had decided staying on the Razor Crest was probably the best for you and the kid. You noticed that the Mandalorian was a bit confused by that since you had practically argued to go with him the last time and now you only stepped a foot outside the hangar when the ship was hidden and far away from any cities. But he hadn't requested an explanation when you didn't ask to go with him as he left the ship and had just shrugged his shoulders, the whispers in his head that were worried he kept to himself.  
Mostly you passed the time by playing with the Child outside, but the planet you were on at the moment didn't have much vegetation to hide behind. Din had decided a long walk to the next city wasn't worth it if the ship wouldn’t even be properly hidden, so he had landed the Razor Crest closer than usually. He would leave soon to go out and try to find some spare parts for the ship he needed after a shoot-out in space earlier that week and you would have to wait for his return inside the Razor Crest. Because the sparse vegetation meant that you couldn't even play outside with the kid now. The only thing you could do was sit around and count the seconds until Din would be back.  
  
You huffed and leaned back against the seat, your arms dangling around uselessly while the Child sat on your lap, playing with the small silver ball from one of the levers of the control panel. You looked down at him and smiled, stroking over his little head and then turning to face the entrance of the cockpit since you had heard some shuffling. Din had climb up the ladder and was now leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed before his chest. You raised one eyebrow at him in question.  
"Didn't you want to go to the city?" you asked and straightened up in the seat. Wrapping your arms around the Child you hoisted him up so he was now cradled against your chest. He let out a small squeal before all of his attention shifted back onto the ball. Din nodded stiffly but didn't speak up immediately so you waited with your head tilted slightly. However, the Mandalorian just stared down at you, his eyes hidden behind the dark visor. You could still feel the intensity of his gaze on your face though.  
You shifted on the seat and blinked confused and slightly uncomfortable. In situations like these you wished you could read minds, or maybe just his. Things weren't necessarily awkward between the two of you but there was a tension in the air now that hadn't been there before. You furrowed your brows as you wondered when exactly it had appeared. It only took you a few seconds to date it back to two weeks ago. To the night Din had let you take of his helmet. The night you had almost kissed. You bit your lip out of reflex at that thought. You had been so close, so close to his lips back then. But you hadn't leaned in, he hadn't move and you two hadn't kiss. You had felt like it was too early, too much. He had just taken off his helmet, had let you touch his face and revealed his name. It hadn't felt right to take more. So, when Din had tucked your head wordlessly into the nape of his neck, you bit your tongue, didn't complain and just snuggled close to him. And then in the morning this tension was strung in the air between the two of you. This tension that felt somewhat awkward and fragile. And that scared you. You were scared of what would happen if it broke.  
You were still sleeping in his cot, snuggled into the blanket, pressed beside him and he was still taking of his helmet every night. But you hadn't touched his face since and the helmet was always placed above both of your heads, always still in reach. And you knew he needed it to be in his reach, he needed to be able to quickly cover his face should something happen. But if felt like a looming reminder and you couldn't stop worrying if maybe ... he regretted taking it off. Maybe he regretted letting you touch his face, regretted revealing his name to you. Because every time you called him by his real name he seemed to tense up. At first you brushed it aside as him not being used to hearing it again. But even after two weeks he still froze for a few seconds whenever he heard you use it. It had gotten to a point where you couldn’t deny anymore that it was kind of strange. Was he uncomfortable by you calling him that?  
However, what felt even stranger was being near him outside of the sleeping cot. Sitting next to him in the cockpit or simply being in the same room with him suddenly felt really odd. Well, not really the "being in one room with him" part but the distance felt strangely foreign now. Now that you had been so close to him before, now that you had mapped out his face in your mind, your body craved for him even more. You wanted to stand by his side, wrap your arms around him or place your chin on the top of his helmet when he was piloting the Razor Crest. But that sort of normality just wasn't ... there. Or maybe you were just worrying too much again. Maybe you could just stand up and be closer to him without any issue and you simply didn't allow yourself that kind of normal proximity. Maybe the problem was you. Or the fear buried deep in your chest that one wrong move could scare him away. He had already shown so much of him to you that you still weren't ready to take steps of your own. You didn't want to take more than he was willing to give. And like always you didn't dare to ask questions. No matter how often you told yourself to disregard the unspoken boundaries, to just talk about what _this_ was, you still never seemed to be able to address it. Your words always got stuck in your throat when you looked at him. In the end your nerves always won.  
  
You blinked a few times and readjusted your eyes to the dark visor as Din spoke up, his modulated voice tearing you from your chaotic thoughts.  
"Would you like to come with me?"  
You tilted your head in confused shock. He had spoken up and just broke through the tension, tore it down without a second thought just like that. Two weeks of worrying, of tiptoeing around it and him, and he just ignored it, he just spoke. He asked you to join him as if it was his second nature, so easily, in an almost carefree manner. As if... as if you belonged by his side. Something inside you stirred at that thought, something hot and burning and hungry. You wanted to belong by his side. You wanted him to want you as badly as you craved for him. You wanted whatever _this_ was and more. Heat traveled up your neck and to your cheeks, your body tense as your heart hammered relentlessly against your ribs. And in your flustered surprise you agreed immediately, forgetting the reason why you hadn't left the Razor Crest for two weeks.  
  
So, that was how you ended up on yet another marketplace, the kid hidden in the bag strapped over your shoulder once again while Din walked in front of you, taking the lead, breaking up the sea of people so you could follow him more easily. There were a lot more people out than you anticipated. You took a deep breath and forced your legs to keep going, forced yourself to follow Din into the mass of people. But unlike how it was before, how you normally liked being out and seeing new places, you couldn't relax, couldn't smile at all the little booths, you couldn't feel the tiniest bit of enjoyment. Your body was tense and on high alert. You held your bag with the Child clutched against your chest and let your eyes wander around, never focusing on anything for too long, just searching for any possible threat, anyone coming too close, anyone with a wicked grin on their lips and bad intentions in their eyes. But everything was so loud and there were so many people, you could barely focus. Your thoughts kept spinning. You swallowed hard, shaking your head, trying to sort the mess inside it but it seemed to only make it worse as your vision was spinning now too. You had to stay calm, you had to keep going, you couldn't lose your cool now.  
  
With your eyes glued on Din's back you kept walking even if every step seemed to take more energy than the last. Your breath had gotten shallow and a few beats of sweat began to form on your forehead. When you whipped them away with the sleeve of your shirt you stared down at your hand and noticed that it was shaking violently. The usual buzz of the energy of a full marketplace tingling on your skin was replaced by cold dread that tightened its grip around your heart with each passing second. You had felt strangely dizzy when you got near the city but now it had gotten so bad you couldn't force your feet to keep going anymore. You could barely hold yourself upright at that point, slightly swaying to side to side while you pressed the palm of your hand against your forehead, trying to soothe the pulsing heat behind your skull.  
"Ma-Mando?" you croaked out, barely remembering to not use his real name outside of the Razor Crest when dark spots began to dance before your eyes. What was happening?  
  
The Mandalorian turned to look at you when he heard you call him by his alias. The confusion on his face hidden behind the helmet immediately switched to shock when he noticed your condition. With two quick steps he now stood directly in front of you, but it happened so fast you had trouble keeping up. Your mind felt nervously frantic and strangely slow at the same time. The only thing you really noticed was Din's gloved hands on your shoulders as he steadied you, hindering your body from swaying too much. But when you looked up at him the darkness of his visor and the bright light reflecting off his beskar mushed into one incoherent picture of colors and light you were unable to deceiver. Were you even looking at his helmet right now?  
"(Y/N)?" he asked worried but you couldn't answer him, your throat was too dry. Your whole body was shivering and the dread tingling on your skin hardened its grip around your heart, making you gasp in pain. Tears began to from on the corner of your eyes as you clutched the kid tighter against your chest with one hand and the shirt over your heart with the other one, clawing at the invisible force that caused you to wince in pain. But the pain only traveled higher up, it climbed up your throat, leaving you gasping for air. You felt like someone was choking you but the only hands on your body were your own and Din's still firmly placed on your shoulders as he tried to keep you anchored in reality.  
  
"Help me, please I don't know what's happening" you wheezed out between fast, shallow breaths that did nothing to get the oxygen you craved into your lungs. You felt like your body was on fire while your hands seemed to freeze of the cold at the same time. Everything around you seemed strangely surreal but too real at the same time. You couldn't tell if the flashes of wicked grins were real or only a figment of your imagination at that point. The chatter of the people on the marketplace all around you echoed back in your ears, mixing with the buzz of your blood rushing through them and making you even more dizzy. You only barely heard Din's voice cut though the chaos.  
"You're having a panic attack" he stated, sounding equal parts shocked and panicked himself. You couldn't answer him, you weren't even sure if you heard him correctly. You could have a heart attack right now for all you knew.  
You freed the hand clutching your shirt and searched for Din, not even really knowing why. You just needed to touch him, needed to know he was-  
"It's okay, I'm here" he whispered and placed one hand on top of yours, pressing it against his chest plate. You flinched a bit at the coldness of the beskar but it immediately traveled up your arm, soothing the heat pulsing through your veins. You placed your forehead on his chest intuitively and let out a short sigh when the furious fever behind your skull slowly diminished. But the dread was still hardening its grip around you, it closed up your throat. You felt like you couldn't breathe. You felt powerless, unable to fight against the panic rising in your chest. The kid cooed at you in concern but you didn't even really register it, just clutched him tighter against you while you tried to block the sounds of the marketplace out. What were you supposed to do? How were you supposed to escape? Your thoughts were spinning too fast you could barely get a grip at them, only on some small parts, single words that only made you panic even more. You felt trapped in your own mind. Were you even still on the marketplace?  
  
"What do you need? How can I help?" Din asked, cutting through your panicked thoughts. He tried to stay calm himself, tried to act as an anchor for you but it was difficult. He never had to help someone through a panic attack before. He knew the signs of one but he had no idea how to help you. All he wanted was to protect you, help you, ease the panic and pain but right now he didn't know how to do that. His eyes darted over your form, searching for an answer, anything that could tell him how to help you.  
"I want to go back" you forced the words out and pressed your head even more against Din's chest. Sobs tore through your dry throat as you hiccupped, the tears finally flowing down your cheeks freely. Your mind had switched to fight and flight modus and all you wanted to do right now was to flee, to hide, to get away from the city, from the people whose intentions you didn't know.  
"I want to go back _home_."  
  
  
_______________  
  
  
As soon as you were back on the Razor Crest you felt better. The panic was still deep rooted in your chest, the dread was still looming ominously above you and tears were still clouding your vision but you felt like you could breathe again. You didn't feel like your heart was about to give up, you didn't feel like you were dying anymore.  
  
When Din asked you if you wanted to lie or sit down you could only nod, your throat still shut tight and too dry to get any words out. Your legs were shaking so much you could barely hold yourself up right, even when you stood leaning against the wall. Din had taken the kid from you and quickly placed him in his hammock above his cot then he immediately stood before you again. You blinked a few times, trying to clear your vision from the black dots, trying to make out his helmet through the tears. The Mandalorian didn't say anything, just placed his hands underneath your arms to keep your legs from giving up underneath you while he directed you to his cot. With gentle pressure he pushed you down into a sitting position. You let out a relieved sigh and buried your fingers into the fabric of the blanket, trying to anchor you in reality with it. You were no longer on the marketplace, you were on the Razor Crest with Din, you were safe. Swallowing hard you nodded at yourself as if to reassure yourself. You were safe. It was okay.  
  
Everything happening after that seemed to go by in a blur. Suddenly Din kneeled before you, something to eat and to drink in his hands. You weren't sure when he had left your hazy gaze to get that but you were grateful for the cold water. It soothed the burning dryness in your throat and the food gave you a bit of your strength back. But your limps kept shaking and your eyes kept switching their focus between Din and the wall behind him.  
"You should get some sleep."  
You blinked and forced your eyes to stay on Din's dark visor as your mind tried to get behind the meaning of his words but your thoughts were still to disoriented. "What?" you croaked out and handed Din the empty bowl back. When had you eaten all that?  
"You should try to get some rest" Din repeated and placed the bowl on the floor beside him.  
"Okay" you agreed but you weren't even sure if your mind had really understood him the second time.  
You didn't flinch when you felt his hands on your legs as he took your shoes of. Something about that felt familiar. _It's because he had done it before_. You furrowed your brows at that, your mind clearing a little bit, shining light into the dark chaos of your thoughts. You blinked, slowly and only now really registering where you were and what was happening. You were on the Razor Crest, yes. Din was with you. You were safe. You blinked again as your senses came back to you and the dread and panic slowly vanished. You were safe.  
"Are you-" Din's modulated voice tore you from your thoughts and you shifted your eyes onto his helmet. He was still kneeling before you, his hands placed lightly, almost anxiously on your thighs. "Are you feeling better?"  
You noted that he hadn't asked you if you were okay but if you were feeling better. For some reason that made you smile. Your face softened and you nodded in answer. "Yeah, I think so."  
Din nodded too but it seemed to be absentminded, out of reflex.  
For a few seconds you two just stared at each other, and you were more than aware of the sudden proximity again. You didn't think you felt so close to him ever since two weeks ago. So, you shifted your focus on Din, shifted all your thoughts on him, chasing away the last traces of dread. All you could think about was how you didn't want him to recoil again, you didn't want to feel alone while lying beside him in his cot. You wanted to feel wanted, to feel like you belonged next to him.  
  
"Can you..." you began and cleared your throat nervously. "Can you stay with me?"  
You could almost feel his lips curl up in a small smile just like they had two weeks ago underneath your fingertips as he tilted his head lightly.  
"Of course, _cyar'ika_."  
  
  
_______________ 

  
  
You had fallen asleep almost instantly beside the Mandalorian, too exhausted to keep your eyes open for another second. Din, however, had trouble falling asleep, the worry still deep rooted in his chest and mind. He glanced at your sleeping from through the darkness from time to time, even though he couldn't even see you. When he finally managed to fall asleep after what felt like hours, he didn't sleep very deeply, still on high alert. So, when he heard the sound of faint wails, he was immediately wide awake again. His first instinct was to jump up and look after the Child but it only took him a split second to realize that the sounds didn't come from above but from beside him. His heart clenched in worry. You were curled up on your side, your back facing the Mandalorian and your head ducked in between your shoulders as heartbreaking whimpers left your lips. Din shifted in the small space so he could lie on his side, his chest pressed against your back.  
"(Y/N)?" he whispered, brushing your hair back so he could place one hand on your cheek. You flinched under this touch, cowering away and further against the wall of the cot. Panic shot through Din and he sat up, pushing his helmet that he had taken off further up the cot and out of the way, his upper half held upright with one arm while the other one turned you on your back.  
"(Y/N), wake up" he tried again, his voice stronger and more demanding in his panic.  
But in the haze of your dream his voice just blended in.  
  
You gasped and shook in fear. You couldn't see a thing but you felt the panic again, you felt the pain again. It was clutching your heart again that hammered relentlessly against your ribs in fear, trying to break free, trying to get away. You wanted to get away.  
Someone touched you, turned you on your back and the only thing you could do was whimper in fear because your throat was too dry and your tongue was too heavy to from any words, too heavy to cry for help. While your mind seemed to lose itself in the panic, your body acted on its own, tried to escape from their grip. Who's grip? You didn't know. You only knew about the burning pain. Your right side burned in pain, the heat traveled up your chest until it sat down in your throat, making you unable to breathe as you struggled to get free.  
  
"(Y/N)!"  
  
Your eyes snapped open but when you couldn't remember where you were and still couldn't see a thing in the darkness, the panic settled in deeper, restricted your breathing even more. You gasped for air and blinked, trying to sort your mind, trying to realize what was happening. Someone was leaning over you. Instinctively you brought your hands to the persons chest, trying to get them off of you.  
"It's only a nightmare, (Y/N). You're safe."  
You paused when his voice rang in your ears, shallow breaths stuttered over your lips as you blinked confused. "Din?" you asked cautiously, the grip on his shirt slowly loosened.  
"Yes, _cyar'ika_ , it's me" he whispered. You felt his hand on your cheek, caressing the skin underneath your eye gently as he stayed leaned above you and slowly lowered his forehead against your own. His breath hit your face and together with his presence the steady rhythm calmed you down. You took a deep breath over quivering lips and let your hands fall from his chest, your muscles went limp as the rest of the nightmare and the panic vanished into the darkness, muttering angrily at you, promising to be back. You still couldn't bring yourself to speak, your tongue still tied into a knot.  
Din laid back down beside you and wrapped his arm around you without a word, drawing you closer against his chest. You snuggled into the nape of his neck and took in his soothing scent, trying to get your breathing under control. Desperately you grabbed the fabric of his shirt, silently begging for more comfort. He instantly understood your need and placed his other hand on your head, slowly stroking your hair back behind your ear.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked after a while, his voice sounded unsure but sincere. For a few moments you stayed silent, then you shifted in his hold so you were lying more on your back than your side again. You stared up at the ceiling through the darkness of the ship, just trying to sort your thoughts for a moment.  
"I-" you began but your voice cracked. Din's grip on your waist tightened immediately. You cleared your throat and continued: "It's because of the bounty hunters. The ones who... Those who-"  
When Din's hand accidently wandered over the scar they had left on your right side you couldn't force yourself to continue as the memories flooded your mind. You couldn't tell him about how that experience still haunted you. You couldn't tell him that your dreams weren't just plagued by them but also by the ones that had chased you through those narrow streets, almost shooting you only two weeks prior. But you felt like he knew regardless.  
"It's okay" Din said hesitantly, not knowing how he could comfort you the best. "What can I do for you? What do you need?"  
"All I need is you" you whispered, laid on your side again and wrapped your arms around him, seeking comfort in his presence once more. You weren't oblivious to your words and their weight, just as you weren't oblivious to how Din's heart sped up underneath your hands. But they had skipped your mind so easily, so truthfully, you hadn't been able to hold them back. A soft smile curled your lips upward as you sighed. You had wanted to say them out loud for a while anyway.  
What you were unaware of however, was just how fast Din's thoughts were racing in his head after those words.  
  
You two laid content in the silence but neither was able to fall asleep. You tried to slow your breathing, to let your body relax against Din's but you still felt his fast-beating heart underneath your hand which left you wondering what was on his mind. You bit your tongue, suddenly self-conscious if you had said the wrong thing. Maybe such words had been too early? You and Din hadn't even talked about what _this_ really was. You licked your lips absentminded as the memory of the almost kiss replayed in your mind again. There was at least something, neither of you could deny that anymore. Maker, he felt comfortable enough in your presence to let you sleep beside him in his cot. Comfortable enough to remove his helmet in here. Comfortable enough with you to let you trace his face in the darkness. He had revealed his name to you without you even asking for it once. He had opened himself up to you, exposed himself so willingly. Your eyes opened and you stared up at him through the darkness, his breathing strangely heavy and uneven. He had trusted you with all those secrets, had told you about his feelings for you without words, and for the first time after months of small touches that had evolved into sleeping wrapped up into each other's arms _you_ had finally opened up _to him_ about how you felt by saying those few words. The desire struck you that you wanted to tell him again, to tell him more. You needed to give him the same amount of trust, you needed to tell him just how comfortable you were with him. You needed to tell him about what _this_ was to you, you needed to reassure him just as he had you all those weeks ago. You needed him to know that you wanted to belong. But before you could even move one single muscle, before you could open your mouth, Din suddenly shifted beside you.  
  
Confused but too caught off guard to ask you just loosened your grip on him to allow him to move freely.  
You felt his hand travel down from your hair to your face, tracing your features just like you had done the first time he had let you take off his helmet. Your fingers immediately itched towards his face, you wanted to see him through the darkness again but you forced yourself to stay put, allowing Din to do what he needed to.  
His fingers slowly wandered down your cheek until they reached your chin. Your breath hitched and your eyes grew wide when he let them wander even further down, his un-gloved fingers caressing the skin of your neck with a touch so delicate no one would believe you he could be capable of. But they didn't know him like you did. Not that you would ever tell somebody about this side of him. You felt too special to share this with anybody else than him.  
You hummed as a shiver ran down your spine and your body moved on its own to give him easier access to your neck. For a few moments he let his fingers dance over the exposed flesh, hovering over your collar bone, before he let them wander up again to cup your cheek. When he directed your face upwards, so you would have looked at him if it weren't too dark to see anything, you let out a confused whine.  
"Din?" you asked perplexed with your voice suddenly sounding really drowsy. "What are you doing?"  
He didn't answer you. Instead, he sat up again, unwrapping his arm around your waist so he could hold his upper body leaning over you. You could feel and hear his breath from above you, coming closer. Your heart fluttered in your chest and your own breath got stuck in your throat when he placed his forehead on yours once more. But this time it felt different. There was something hanging in the air, delicate like his touch, that you didn't dare to move, too afraid that you would break it.  
"Din?" you asked instead once more, with your eyes darting around even though you couldn't see him in the darkness. The response that you got from him was something you hadn't expected.  
  
"I love you" he suddenly whispered, making your body tense up underneath him. You opened your mouth but no words were able to leave as your eyes grew wide. The silence seemed deafening. You couldn't believe your ears. Did he... had you imagined that? Did he really just say that? His breath had stopped tickling your face and you realized that he must be anxiously holding it. You blinked a few times, trying to sort your thoughts. You had to say something. Anything!  
"Wha-what?" you only managed to stammer and you could have cursed yourself. "I'm-I... You?"  
Every word you had been prepared to say before, every word of adoration you were prepared to shower him with just vanished out of your vocabulary, out of your mind's reach. Everything mixed into one confused, happy, surprised feeling buzzing in your chest and it made you dizzy.  
"I love you" he repeated still only in a hush but more strongly, more daring, more confidently. "I love you and I can't imagine a future without you by my side."  
You gasped as your body seemed to be engulfed in flames, hyper aware of Din's on top of yours, his chest only inches from yours, his forehead still lightly pressed against your own but at the same time this also felt strangely surreal. Like a dream. You couldn't quite believe it, your brain seemed too slow to process his words and their meaning fully. And then the shock suddenly mixed with hot, burning happiness that made your chest swell with adoration. You shook all the surprise away, or maybe your body just acted on its own accords, tired of the unsureness, of the timidness that always had been in the air, longing to finally get close to him, to jump over the distance. Your hands shot up, cupping his cheeks and pulling him down before you even realized what was happening, what you were doing exactly. And then, without thinking, you bypassed the small distance left between you two and connected his lips with yours.  
The small sound of surprise and shook from Din wasn't left unnoticed and made you laugh against his unmoving lips. But it only took him a second to catch on, to shove away his own surprise. He acted so fluently, placing one of his arms beside your head, balancing on his elbow so he could lean down closer to you without having to put his full weight on you, his chest just ever so slightly brushing over yours, while his other hand immediately grabbed you by the hip and his legs placed to either side of yours, faintly pressing against your thighs. His fingers dipped into the soft flesh of your waist, making you whine and squirm lightly. And then his lips began to move against your own, responding to your kiss so fiercely and untypically dominant for him, or at least towards you, it left you breathless. You gasped against his mouth in shock and immediately felt the corners of his lips twitch into a small smile, that you could just too good picture as smug in your mind.  
Your hands wandered almost automatically to Din's hair, stroking through his soft locks before you grabbed some of them. You didn't really mean to do it, but your fingers twitched when the muscles in Din's hand flexed against your hip, ever so slightly tightening his grip on your side. You tugged at his roots, making Din growl lowly against your lips. And all you could do was swallow the sound, feeling it vibrate through you and echo back in your chest, leaving you with tingles all over your skin.  
The softness of his lips against your own paired with the intensity of his kiss, the kiss from a man starved, left you with your thoughts spinning, unable to do anything but kiss back just as desperately, craving more, craving to be even closer. You could only think about how much you had wanted this, not quite believing that it was actually happening right now. Your lips twitched into a big smile, making it difficult to kiss back that way, but you couldn't suppress it, just as you couldn't suppress the small giggle escaping your mouth. Your heart drummed hard against your ribs, pulling, dragging and begging you to get closer to him. You curved your spine, pressing your chest against his and wrapping one of your legs around his waist to simultaneously pull him down to you. Din's breath hitched as his legs gave up, his body shivering in what you could only imagine to be surprise and effort now that he could only hold himself upright with one arm. You didn't care, you couldn't care at that moment. Your mind was far too clouded by the taste of his lips on yours. Addicting like the taste of slightly sweet, warm honey. You couldn't even wonder how something could taste warm but right now, it just felt right.  
His hand traveled from your hip to your stomach, caressing the soft flesh carefully and at first your body tensed up a bit, but it only took a split second until you melted into the touch. Warmth was swirling in your chest, making your body shiver in excitement and dangerous desire while your hands began shaking, making you tug at his locks again.  
  
Din parted from you with a gasp but with his mouth still hovering close over yours, so you could feel his just as labored breathing against your face. You fell back onto the bedding, your leg slipping from around his waist. Your chest rose and fell rapidly as you tried to catch your own breath, your thoughts still trudging in circles through the thick fog that was wrapped around your mind.  
"I-" you gasped, your eyes darting through the darkness again as you tried to collect yourself. "I love you, too."  
This time the silence wasn't deafening when Din placed his forehead on yours again. With your hands still rooted in his hair, arms draped over his back, you were able to feel his shoulders shake in what you interpreted as silent chuckles at first. But when you felt something wet on your face you realized that he was crying. Panicked you placed your hands on his face again, feeling the tears wetting his cheeks and his brows furrowed together.  
"Din!?" you asked a bit overwhelmed, not knowing what to do. "Din, what's wrong?" He let out a huff which took you a few seconds to process and identify as a stifled laugh. Even more confused you furrowed your brows too while you wiped away the few tears on the corners of his eyes.  
"Nothing is wrong, _cyar'ika_ " he replied, his voice husky and low. He was still so close to you that you could feel the sound of his soft laughter in your chest. You only needed a few seconds to realized that he was crying tears of joy. And that revelation made you tear up, too. Closing your eyes, you pressed your forehead firmly against his, squishing his cheeks lightly between your hands before you moved them to wrap around his neck again. You sucked in a trembling breath, trying to collect yourself enough to be able to speak up again. You were overwhelmed with emotions, feelings that finally wanted to bubble onto the surface. They wanted to finally be heard and seen and you had no intentions, no worries of holding them back anymore.  
"I love you, Din" you began in a hush. "With all my heart and soul. You make me feel at peace, you are my save haven, my home. I want to belong right here on the Razor Crest with you and the kid. I want to be with you, want to be by your side because I can't imagine a future without you by mine either. I-"  
You stopped when you felt Din's breath hitch, his body tensing up for a split second before melting into your embrace. His hand wandered from your waist up to your face. His fingers hovering over your lips for a few seconds before he began to lightly trace their shape in the dark. Then he moved further up and cupped your cheek.  
"I lov-" you tried to continue but before you could finish your sentence, Din's lips were on yours again. This time in a much softer and gentler manner, like it was only a soft whisper, a ghost of a kiss, a shy declaration of love. Giggling you responded immediately, smiling into the kiss while your heart skipped a few beats, leaving you dizzy with your thoughts spinning once more and his hypnotic scent in your nose. Your thoughts were back to being obscured by a thick fog and your breath hitched when his stubble lightly scratched against your skin. And then when he suddenly wrapped his arms around you and rolled onto his back you let out a surprised squeak, breaking the kiss because of it. Now with your positions switched you were holding your upper body upright by your elbows that were placed to either side of Din's head. You blinked confused before laughter bubbled over your lips and Din tuned in, the low rumble of his own laughter that he tried to stifle vibrated in his chest you were currently lying on. Every last fiber of your body began to tingle, the sound of his laugh echoing in your ears as you grinned down at the darkness that was hiding his face from you. Slowly your laughter faded away until you could only let out a soft sigh. Din's arms were still tightly wrapped around you but his hands had begun to wander down, tracing the curves of your body. It made you shiver and press further into him. But when one of his hands stroked over the scar on your side you flinched out of reflex. Din immediately let go of your side and instead placed his hands on either side of your face, pushing back your hair behind your ears. Then he wrapped his arms around your upper body and pressed you down, pinning you flat against him in a tight hug.  
"I'm sorry" he whispered and stroke over your head with one hand repeatedly in a soothing manner.  
"Don't apologize. It's okay" you replied softly.  
"No, it's not okay" he retorted, his tone stubborn. "I shouldn't have taken you with me into the city today."  
You pushed against Din's arms around you, pushed your upper body upright again so you would have been staring down at him if it weren't too dark. Regardless, you stared down at the darkness, finally understanding what he was on about.  
"It's not your fault, Din. I didn't even know that was how I would react. I just..." you sighed and shook your head. "I don't want to talk about it right now."  
You felt Din shift underneath you, probably because he was nodding. You let out a groan and then flopped back down into Din's embrace, just wanting to relax in his warmth.  
  
You had closed your eyes, but even after what felt like an eternity you weren't able to fall back asleep. Maybe it was because Din had nestled his face against your neck, his breath and beard tickling the soft skin there. Maybe it was because of the close proximity to him that finally felt normal, it felt wanted. You felt wanted. And that single thought kept circling in your mind, refusing to let you fall asleep in his warmth. You sighed and shifted slightly in his hold.  
"Din?" you asked in a hush after a while, hoping that he would still be awake.  
He shifted his hold on you and lowly hummed against your neck in response, the sleepiness in his grunt very noticeable.  
"I love you."  
Chuckling Din straightened up a bit, freed his face from underneath your chin and placed a kiss on your forehead.  
"I love you too, _cyar'ika_ " he whispered back. You giggled and placed your lips on his, soaking up the feeling of them against your own eagerly. Rough and soft at the same time. Something so typical Din, you hadn't even been surprised by it. He returned the sweet kiss but after a rather short time he pulled back. You groaned and whined in protest and stretched towards his face, towards his lips which made Din shake his head in laughter.  
"Enough, _ner kar'ta_. You need sleep" he chuckled, brushing back a strand of your hair. You huffed and rolled your eyes.  
"I don't need sleep, I need you to kiss me!" you mumbled, pressing your face against his neck, breathing in his soothing scent.  
"Bossy" he grunted amused and brought your face back up with one finger underneath your chin.  
"No" you objected. "Addicted."  
Din laughed in agreement before placing his lips on top of yours once more. They danced against your lips so intuitively and in such a delicate manner that the only thing you could do was sigh and melt into the kiss, forgetting everything else. All your worries just disappeared, the nightmares, the fear until the only thing left on your mind was Din. But just like before he parted from you far too quickly. You whined once more but Din shushed you.  
"Sleep. Now" he demanded with more chuckles escaping his lips as he tugged your head underneath the crook of his neck. With a theatrical sigh you let your eyes flutter close.  
  
"More kisses tomorrow?" you asked softly, sheepishly grinning against the skin of Din's neck. He huffed, trying to stifle his laughter but failing miserably as he hugged you tight.  
"I promise, _ner kar'ta_."

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> That was it! I hope you liked it as much as the first two parts!  
> Regardless of that: I will always love some feedback! 💜
> 
> Also: I have a tumblr! (magicrowiswritingstuff)  
> I'm more active and easier to reach there.


End file.
